far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
Bora Bora
The Campaign This is a fan run game by the 14 Red Dogs, taking place on Bora starting around the New Years of 3200. The crew of the Nebulous Bulldog set out to explore the frozen world, look for interesting tech, and expand our influence. The Current Group Shǔyì Lǎoshǔ as the Space Master Dìyù de Shāngrén as Takara Shouta Yu Shēn Hóng Gǒu as Rúrí 438 PR Dijkstra as Toru Hagakure Adrian Cheng as Chao “Wǎn Yǐnxíng” (Joined Session 2) Xiào Chāo as Artem ‘Baz’ Baskin (Joined Session 2) Session 1 We open up on a shot of the RDS Nebulous Bulldog dropping out of the spike drive, now orbiting the planet Bora. The captain hands out orders to Takara, commander of the ground team. The Ground team consisting of 20 men and women: 8 Red Dogs, 5 Triangles, 6 Blue Lanterns, 1 Native. With the aid of a native of the Planet Bora, we are to find a good landing zone, explore, find points of interest, and help the 14 Red Dogs get a stable secondary research lab started. Once we got close to the system however, the ship received a barrage from the planetary defenses on Bora. It was mentioned how Bora was a quarantined planet, the effectiveness of these defenses however were clearly underestimated. The ship gets pummeled, and the captain has to make an emergency landing. Crashing well outside our planned landing zone. The place is a mess, glass, blood, fires. electrical wires overloading. And in this mess our characters find one Blue Lanterns mortally wounded. A glass shard ripped through his arm, and he quickly starts to bleed out, making horrific gurgling noises. In a panic,Toru uses her comms for a medic, but he seems occupied elsewhere. But this young native girl has more in her arsenal then just a bow and arrow. We realize Rúrí is a Psychic, and with her powers she managed to stabilize the guy, the arm couldn’t be saved however. With that problem sorted, Rúrí scouted our surroundings, and saw a big storm approaching. With all our supplies scattered, lost in the attack, we needed to find food and hunker down. And it needed to be done fast as the storm could last up to 2 days. With a clear goal in mind, our characters head out of the ship to look around, this is when you finally get a clear look at all of them. Takara: A natural leader, Hair pulled back, well kept beard. Here to make sure everyone gets along and the job gets done. He is the last chance for politics, if he cant fix things, the Red Dogs will use much more destructive methods. Rúrí: A wild 14 year old girl. Long white hair and dressed for survival. Confident, viscious. Short petite frame. Exiled because of her MES, bringing bad omens according to her people. Toru: A quiet girl with a big laser rifle, nervous about her first official mission as an official member of the pack. Eager to prove herself. 19 years old. Trying to act bad ass to hide her insecurities. Fooling absolutely nobody. And when they went on this expedition, Takara asked for the aid of the Blue lanterns. Rúrí set traps around the area, and Toru got dug into a high vantage point to oversee the surrounding area, defending the entrance. Takara, Rúrí and the Lanterns went out into the wilderness in search of close prey. Some time passes at the ship, and Toru is not comfortable, freezing her ass off. But she cant be freezing. She is here to prove herself worthy! Trying to sing along with a song she’s listening to, but her clattering teeth make that impossible. After some more time, she spots something in the distance. She has to blink a few more times before she realises the 5m tall, Gorilla shaped behemoth in the distance is real. Out of panic she comms the Captain for advice. The beast didn’t seem to notice Toru, but it could attack the ship, or it could go after her companions. She informs she has a clean shot and that she’s going to take it. Taking long deep breaths, setting the Rifle to Burst fire. And with a perfect set of shots kills the behemoth without it being able to react. When trying to scavenge the beast for food, it becomes apparant its not meant for consumption, its flesh is so hot, it would melt right through a person. Toru takes a space selfie with the beast. Takara, Rúrí and the others reach the cavern, and find some trouble for themselves as well. When another beast appears, a Gulldryd, one blue lantern eagerly pulls out his rocket launcher, but Takara tells him to stand down and let Rúrí handle this. They allow Rúrí to do her thing. sneaking up quietly behind the beast... prepares herself, memorizing all of the weak spots, and she let a single arrow loose and it pierces a weak point in the hide and it falls with a final death bellows. Luckily for them this monster is edible and the group haul it back into the ship, and if it is rationed well enough, the whole crew has food for 5 days. On the ship they wait out the storm, giving everyone some time to breathe. Takara has a chat with the captain about the Triangles that are with us, and the captain wonders why we shouldn't just get rid of them, Filthy nobles. Takara luckily calmed him down by mentioning how useful they could be, and dead nobles will send Crux on our tails. Toru has a chat with a Blue Lantern about why she’s so nervous. They share selfies. Rúrí spend the time carving a necklace out of the tooth of the monster Toru killed. Takara find the only bed to sleep in, but Toru also wants to sleep in the bed. Reluctantly Takaraagrees to let her sleep with him. Weird for someone as shy as Toruto be as adamant about this. While that happens Rúrí makes a hammock from the remains on the hides and scrap from the ship and hangs it from two points in the roof. In the morning they find the medical officer in a medical emergency. Suffering from a bad fever. With no medicine on board, the group turns to the triangles, wondering if they could help out. The Triangle with minor medical experience with the help of Rúrí were able to stabilize him for now but he still needs serious medical treatment. Session 2 We open up on a flashback, just around the time where the Bulldog is under fire. This is where we catch our first glimpses of our 2 new characters. Some swearing in russian occurs, they see our food supplies get sucked out into space... flashes... extreme shakes, thrashing the 2 around, and with a thump... nothing... blackness... The 2 wake up and find themselves stuck on a part of the ship. Baz wonders what happened. Chao seemed to have paid attention at the debriefing and explains the planetary defenses have probably picked up on us. They talk for a second where they crashlanded and think its wise to nd the rest of the crew. With some effort they make their way through some vents, and they run into Crocfighter, who alerts the others. They proceed to help the 2 out of their dire situation, and feed them, as they have been unconcious for over a day. Chao - 19 year old male, 5’8’’. Of strong, lean muscular build. Mixed east asian descent. Rarely a smile on his lean, hard face. Has medium length black hair tied back in a short pony tail. Wears loosely tting black and red clothing, always wears a respirator and low-light goggles (the lenses give off a faint yellow glow when active). Carries 2 medium-length monofilament straight blades on his right hip, has 3 laser edged knives in leg sheaths, and a small SMG strapped to his back. Baz - A man of average height. Behind a crude pressure mask that goes up to his ears, the up- per part of Baz’s weathered face and its hard features are visible, the forehead wrinkled from frowning too much. The black hair is usually gelled to form a qui . Cheap gang and prison tat- toos cover much of the visible skin. Wiry but unimposing muscles de ne the body. Usually, Baz wears a loose vest, utility pants and heavy boots, each sport a decent number of oil and grease smudges. On his tool belt he carries both a gun and his dataslab. Attached to his lower right cybernetic arm is a worn down metatool. A thin gold chain decorates his neck. With the recovered members fed, Ruri made a nice coat out of the slain monsters fur. Baz was clearly not dressed for the occassion, so we made sure he didn’t catch a cold. During some R&R, just waiting for the storm to pass, Captain Amato called in Takara and informed him about the sensitive data on the ship. And asked him to retrieve it. Our luck had to run out at one point... Try as he might, the data seemed damaged beyond repair. Medved “Crocfighter” came over to Ruri and showed her a documentary about Teuthem. She couldnt comprehend something like moving pictures just yet, the reaction was quite adorable. When nightfall came, Toru claimed the bed for herself again. Takara would have none of that. He looked at Baz who has been unconcious for a day and working his ass on the communication system with the Triangles, and knew he deserved the one bed around. He ordered Toru to leave, and Toru buckled under his authority, creating a bed out of her clothes and others instead. Everyone goes to sleep. Early in the morning, with everyone still asleep, Chao, holding guard notices that it has started raining outside... Strange occurance on a deeply frozen planet. Ruri immediately gets up as she realises this threat, telling everyone to be quiet. Big monster nearby... Takara sends everyone to their position... This beast makes the 5m Gorilla look like a puppy. Toru sneaks over to her sniper spot, but gets spotted, and the monster swipes at her, a massive hand destroying the sniper spot. Fortunately Toru dives out of its grasp gracefully, and takes a shot. The gun malfunctions at first, but she gets him at the second try. Ruri shoots the beast with her bow. But the thick hide prevents any real damage from happening. Chao tried to jump on top of its back from the ship. It failed however and he had to haul ass because Bzook was about to fire his rocket launcher. Chao dives away, avoiding deaths door. A huge explosion... Anime smoke cloud, bad guy still lives situation. And it was time to swat the little humans. It first smashes into Chao, the ground shaking, and what would have been a definite hit on someone untrained, Chao nimbly dances around, narrowly escaping its clutches. It then attacks and brutalizes the spaceship, part of the hull just getting taken apart. For its third attack it eviscerates Blue Lantern Prospero “Jam” Sunn, limbs torn off, still coughing up blood. And for its final attack it slices Crocfighter open, and he just lies there like a piece of meat, bleeding out. Everyone wide eyed and terrified, Toru is the first to respond, crying out for Crocfighter, takes a burst shot on the beast, searing into it, and she starts running towards Crocfighter. Ruri runs away and shoots it with the bow, to no avail. Takara bolsters the troops and organizes our counter attack. Chao throws laser edged knives into the beast, but it wont penetrate the beasts skin. Just when all seems lost, the beast was coming in for another attack, lifting its mighty talons.. But Baz aims his laser pistol carefully, and shoots him right in the eye, and the left side of the beasts face just lights up in flame... And it finally topples over. Takara, Baz and Chao confirm the kill while Toru is running over to bandage up Medved. She saw how hopeless the situation was, but went for it either way, and through determination and willpower she succeeded in stabilizing him. On the other side of the battlefield, Taraka found the other Blue lantern, choking in his own blood, limbs torn off . All he could do was show him mercy. And in a comic book fashion, the episode ends with the slice of the throat of the blue lantern, blood at the bottom edge of the page. - To be continued. Named NPCS: * 432 IT(M) Amato Pagani (Captain of the Bulldog) * 49 IT(M) Piripi Sung (Medical officer) * Anatoli “BZook” Cosma (The Bazooka guy) * Medved “Croc Fighter” Sacco (Prosthetic Hand guy Toru had a chat with) * Physicist Δ Bran Wessel (Triangulum) Monsters: * Salamander * Gulldryd Frost * Giant Gorilla? * Stor Hieft Casualties: * Blue Lantern Prospero “Jam” Sunn (Dead) * Medved “Croc Fighter” Sacco (Stabilized) Category:Fan Creations